


If I Lose Myself

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry-centric, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets mobbed in Paris only to go home to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lose Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "HI:)) do you take prompts? If you do then could you do one for me about the whole Harry being mobbed in paris thing? When Harry finally gets back to the hotel he's a wreck and Lou comforts him. If you don't take prompts then just ignore me:) But I think your other writing is fantastic and you're very talented! xx"
> 
> I wrote this all in one sitting :) Thank you, your so kind :) Thanks to my beta Dani

The first twelve autographs were fine, sure his hand had started to cramp after six but it was all for the fans. He didn’t mind when three more showed up, asking for pictures and such. But he drew the line after five more showed up. All he wanted to do was go back to the hotel to Louis and sleep. Harry shook his head.

“Ah girls, I’m sorry but I gotta go.” He shouted, his chest tightening as a large group added to the all ready over powering mass before him. The girls in the front had started to cry, begging him not to go. Harry took a step back as a girl rushed for him.

Everything slowed around Harry, his breath catching as they all surrounded him. Keeping all of his exits blocked. A pretty blond latched herself onto Harry’s bicep, gripping at it with a vice-like grip. Harry let out a yelp, pulling back from her.

Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Paul rush to his aid, yelling at them to get back. Harry let out a small cry of pain as a girl clung to him, her nails digging into his chest. Paul pulled Harry back, pushing the girls out of his way. “As soon as we get through go straight to the car Hazza.” Paul whisper yelled in his ear. Harry nodded, his breath catching as an opening formed.

Paul pushed through it, Harry imminently going into the car and slamming the door. Harry slumped back against the seat, every part of his body hurting. Harry bit his lip as his watched Paul get into the front seat. It was slow going, as they tried to get through the mass of girls and the occasional boy.

The car stayed silent as they pulled up out front of the hotel, Harry’s eyes stinging with unshed tears. Harry opened the door as soon as they came to a stop, going straight up to his room. Harry slammed the door shut, sitting down in front of it as he started to cry. 

“H? Is that you love?” Louis called from somewhere off in the kitchen. Harry muffled his sobs, his shoulders shaking. “Harr-” Louis started before catching sight of the younger boy on the ground. Dropping to his knees in front of Harry. “W-what happened?” He asked.

Harry sniffled before looking up at Louis. ”Mobbed.” He said simply, his eyes meeting Louis’. 

Louis tutted before pulling Harry into his arms kissing his head softly. “Lets get you to bed baby.” Louis said, pulling Harry up and taking him to their bed. 

Louis pulled Harry’s ripped shirt off before tugging off his jeans and Harry crawled into bed, letting out a soft sigh. Louis climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms around Harry. “You’re safe now babes.” He whispered, watching as Harry fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
